An Eppes Family Christmas
by Jelsemium
Summary: Everybody's home for their first Christmas since the boys started college. Will they be able to make this a Merry Christmas?


An Eppes Family Christmas

By Jelsemium

Who disclaims even deluding herself for one moment that anybody would give her ownership of the characters

Merry Christmas, all!

Margaret Eppes was worried about her younger son. Charlie had been very quiet on the drive across country, more so than usual. She'd been hoping that he would perk up the closer they got to home, but his gloomy expression didn't lighten.

If anything, it got bleaker.

"Charlie, do you miss your friends back at Princeton?" she asked.

Charlie sighed. "You know I don't have any friends," the fourteen year old grumped.

Margaret suppressed a sigh. "Are you eager to see your father and brother again?"

"Why? They don't want to see me."

"Now, don't say that, Charlie," Margaret pleaded. She shot her younger son a quick look. "Your father and brother love you. They're so proud of you being in Princeton."

"They're so glad I'm on the other side of the country, you mean." Charlie wouldn't look at her and Margaret didn't know what to say.

"You're just tired," Margaret said. "You'll feel better when you get home," she said, hoping it would be true. "And don't forget there will be turkey for Christmas dinner and presents!"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I suppose another gift certificate to Barnes and Noble will cheer me up," he said, trying to pretend to cheer up.

Margaret winced. They were really in a rut if Charlie could predict his Christmas present so easily.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Margaret's hopes that their homecoming would cheer Charlie up were dashed the moment they walked in the door to hear angry voices in the kitchen.

"Aw, Dad, I don't want to spend my entire vacation baby sitting Charlie!"

"Donnie, I'm not asking you…"

"Alan! Donnie! We're home!" Margaret called out hastily.

"Margaret! Charlie!" Alan beamed as he came into the living room.

A warm embrace later, Margaret and Alan turned to their sons.

"Merry Christmas, Don," Charlie said. "Since I didn't have any money for presents, I thought I'd make something for you."

As it was still five days until Christmas, Don could be forgiven for his wary expression.

"Really, what's that?" Don asked.

"I'll make myself scarce," Charlie said. He trudged up the stairs to his room.

Margaret exchanged dismayed looks with Alan. She was somewhat relieved to see that Don also looked shocked.

"I'm sorry," Don said unhappily.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Margaret assured him. "We're all very stressed right now."

Alan patted Don on the back. "Want me to go talk to him?" he asked.

Margaret hesitated. "I think we should give him a bit of time to himself.'

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Don felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt his brother's feelings. He just wanted some time to himself. He made a wry face. Not that he hadn't had a lot of that over the school year.

He expected his parents to yell at him, but all they did was talk to each other in low worried tones when they thought were out of his earshot.

He wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He was at the age when simply apologizing wasn't the first idea that hit his mind. He supposed he could make things up to Charlie if he bought him a really cool present.

Problem was, he didn't have much money. Not to mention he had no idea what to get his genius little brother.

The answer to the first problem came while he was helping his father put up the Christmas lights.

One of their neighbors stopped by as they were testing the lights.

"Nice work!" Mr. Winston said. "I don't suppose you'd care to help me with mine, would you?"

Don just smiled politely, but Alan grinned and said, "I'm sure Donnie would be happy to help you, for a price."

Mr. Winston grinned, then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Seriously? I'd be happy to pay Don five dollars to help me out."

Don and Alan exchanged startled looks.

"Sure," Don said. "I'd be happy to.

After helping Mr. Winston string his lights, Don had an idea. He came home and headed up to Charlie's room and tapped on the door.

"Charlie?" Don asked. "You in there?"

For a minute, Don thought that Charlie was going to just ignore him. However, after the second time he tapped on the door, it opened and Charlie's wary face appeared.

"Look, Buddy, I didn't mean that I didn't want to spend any time with you," Don said awkwardly.

"Oh?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to spend my entire vacation with you…" Don stopped while he was behind.

Charlie had a thoughtful expression.

"Isn't there some formula to figure out… you know…" Don stopped when he failed to formulate an adequate explanation.

"An optimal amount of time for us to spend together?" he asked wryly.

"Yeah, something like that," Don said relieved that Charlie didn't seem to be excessively angry or sad.

"I suppose I could work something out," Charlie said. He stepped back and started to close the door.

"Wait," Don said, holding up his hand. He didn't actually put it in the way of the door because he didn't want to risk getting a sprained wrist if Charlie should slam the door.

However, Charlie stopped the door. "What?"

"Have you bought anything for Mom and Dad yet?" Don asked.

Charlie shook his head. "I don't have much money," he confessed. "I was trying to think of something good."

"I know how we can earn some more money," Don said. "I just helped Mr. Winston put up his lights for five bucks. I bet Miss Schlueter could use some help. She didn't put up any lights at all last year."

Charlie thought that over. "Okay," he said.

"Mom, Dad, Charlie and I are going to see if we can earn some extra money helping people decorate," Don called.

Neither boy noticed the pleased looks that their parents gave each other. Nor did they realize that, as far as their parents were concerned, they'd already gotten their Christmas present.

Miss Schlueter was good for fifteen dollars. Half for putting up the lights and half for taking them down.

The other neighbors didn't need as much help. In fact, most of them had finished decorating weeks ago.

However, Charlie got a two dollar tip from Mrs. Ryan for finding the burned out light that had caused her entire string to burn out.

Don got some money to help steady Jim Ferrone's ladder while he added one last string; for trimming the Hill's bushes so their lights showed up better; and for helping Mr. Weber wrestle Santa and Rudolph onto the roof. He got an additional ten dollars from Mrs. Titchell. (Five dollars to put up her lights and five for not telling anybody that her little Sammy was too drunk to help.)

"Well, that helped the bottom line," Don said, counting out their money. "So, how do we split this up, Math Boy?"

Charlie grinned. "How 'bout we just pool our money and buy something for Mom and Dad?"

"Rather than two separate presents?" Don asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Any ideas?" Don asked.

"I was thinking about koi," Charlie said. "We lost a couple during our senior year, you know."

Don nodded, remembering how unhappy his mother had been. "Okay, so where would we get these fish?"

"Marsh's Garden Supply," Charlie said. "That's where we get most of our koi pond supplies."

"Think Dad will lend me his car?" Don mused.

He did. The boys assumed that Alan lent them the car so they could buy him a present. Again, they missed the fact that their father considered them working together to be a more than adequate present.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jolene Marsh was sitting at the counter in front when the Brother Eppes descended on her establishment.

"Hi, Mrs. Marsh," Charlie said cheerfully.

Jolene looked up from her books. "Oh, hi, Charlie," she said absently. Don thought she had the same expression on her face that Charlie got when he was working on a problem. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, we want to look at some koi," Charlie said. "Oh, yeah, this is my brother, Don."

"Pleased to meet you, Don," she said. "Amy! Sue!" She called over her shoulder. "Show Charlie and his brother the koi."

The Marsh sisters bounced out from the back and grinned at the Eppes. "Oh, you're the baseball player," Amy said to Don. "Charlie's told me all about you."

Don grinned at her. "All lies," he said.

"I don't lie," Charlie sniffed. "I always tell at least 98 percent of the truth."

"Just not all at once," Don said with a good natured swat at Charlie.

Sue giggled as Charlie ducked. "Come on, the koi are over here."

Don was astonished at the prices of the koi. "Damn," he said. "I was hoping to get three or four, but it looks like we can only get one."

"Unless we want little koi," Charlie said in tones that strongly indicated that he didn't want little koi.

Don looked at Amy. "What do you think?"

Amy and Sue conferred.

"We think you're better off getting one big fish that several little fish," Sue said.

Don nodded. "Yeah, so, how do we pick them out?"

"Why don't you pay for a fish and let your parents pick out the one they want?" Amy suggested.

"Brilliant," Don said. He smiled.

Amy blushed.

Sue pushed Amy who had to grab the railing to prevent herself from falling into the koi pond.

Don gallantly pulled Amy from the edge, then kept the girls apart by wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"What do you think we should get our parents?" Amy asked, snuggling up to Don.

"I was thinking of getting my mom a magazine subscription," Charlie offered before Don could answer.

"Oh, good idea," Sue said, wrapping her arm around Don's waist. "Then they can't complain about not having anywhere to put it."

They got back to the shop and Mrs. Marsh was still fretting over her books.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I can't get this stupid checkbook to balance," Jolene sighed.

"Let Charlie look at it," Don said. "He's a genius, you know."

Jolene looked relieved. "Oh, that's right," she said. "Charlie, if you don't mind?"

She pushed the book over to the customer's side of the counter and Charlie ran his finger down the columns.

"Oh, you have check 1015 in here twice," he said. "Once with three hundred and fifty three dollars as the amount and once with the amount as five hundred and thirty three dollars."

Jolene made a disgusted sound. "Oh, how did I miss that?" she said. "Well, that deserves an award."

"How about a discount on the koi?" Sue piped up.

Jolene nodded. "Sounds fair to me," she said.

They discussed prices and came up with a deal for one medium and one large butterfly carp.

"All right," Charlie said. "That leaves us with enough money for another present."

"What about a gift certificate for a restaurant?" Jolene suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to be taken out to dinner.'

Don and Charlie exchanged looks and grinned.

"Perfect," Don said.

"Works for me," Charlie said.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

As they drove home, Don said. "We could split the money and buy each other presents, you know."

Charlie shook his head. "I'd rather get the gift certificate…" he hesitated. "Unless you'd rather…?"

Don shook his head. "Nah, you're right. Besides, if we pick the right restaurant, we'll be able to go, too. So it'll be for all of us."

Charlie settled back in his seat. "Good. Good thinking," he said. "So, where should we go?"

They both spotted the restaurant at the same time and Don had to pull over because he was laughing so hard.

"Well, that answers that question," Charlie smirked.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Needless to say, Margaret and Alan were thrilled at the coupon for two koi.

"I hope you didn't spend all your money on us, boys," Margaret said.

Don and Charlie shrugged at each other. "Well, we didn't have much time to shop for each other, anyway," Don said.

"Just something we'd have to pack, anyway," Charlie said. "It didn't seem to be an optimal use of our money."

"Oh, well, thank you very much," Margaret said. "I'm so glad you two decided to work together on this."

Don and Charlie beamed.

"Well, open your presents," Alan said, a touch of worry in his tone.

Both boys were happy with the Walkman radio/tape players that Margaret had given them. (Well, the less expensive Emerson knock off of the Walkman. They both knew money was tight.)

"Cool! A Lakers basketball," Don said. He pulled the purple and gold ball out of its wrapping. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Thanks for the gift certificate," Charlie said, holding up the Barnes and Noble gift card.

"More books, Chuck?" Don teased.

Charlie smirked at him. "They also sell software and music," he informed his older brother.

"Really?" Don asked. He looked at the gaudy basketball, then at his brother and grinned. "Hey, Chuckie, think fast!"

He chucked his basketball at "Chuck", who fielded it rather clumsily, but did manage to protect his face.

"Merry Christmas, brat," Don said.

Charlie beamed at him. "Well, Merry Christmas back at you," he replied and flipped him the gift card.

Don caught it one handed, then gave his father a worried look.

"If you want to give your Christmas present to your brother, that's fine with me," Alan assured them both.

"That's very generous of you," Margaret said with a grin. "Especially since you spent all your money on us."

"Well, we did get a gift that's for all four of us," Don said. He handed the gift certificate over to Margaret.

"We expect to eat with you," Charlie confided.

"Oh, dinner out," Margaret gushed happily. "What more could I ask for?"

"Where are we going?" Alan asked, craning his neck to see over Margaret's shoulder.

"We saw it after we bought the koi," Charlie said innocently.

Alan gave him a suspicious look. Then looked at the certificate and howled. "King's Fish House?"

"We thought it would be safer for the koi if we got it out of our system," Charlie said smugly.

_Eye Fish you a berry Chris Moose and a Hippo Gnu Deer!_


End file.
